Desde Lejos
by JessM21
Summary: Y fue entonces como, sin querer, había empezado lo que algún día sería la peor pesadilla del hanyou. - Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de Octubre del Círculo Mercenario.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia participa en el reto del mes de octubre del Círculo Mercenario.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí la historia. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

 **Desde Lejos**

El atardecer era fresco desde que empezaba el otoño. Se sentía sumamente cansado y adolorido por todas las heridas que le habían causado en la última batalla, así que decidió buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche. Pronto encontró un claro cerca de un extenso lago, a las afueras de una de las aldeas más pequeñas de la región. Nadie notaría ahí su presencia. Cuidadosamente se recostó entre unos arbustos y dejó su alabarda entre las ramas, asegurándose de que estuviera siempre a su alcance.

Sus hermanos ya estaban muertos, y él realmente no estaba seguro de tener un motivo para seguir con vida. Pero debía cumplir la promesa que le habían hecho a Naraku, la pérdida de los suyos no podía ser en vano.

Los ojos le pesaban, pero no podía bajar la guardia, no ahora que también tenía como enemigo al medio demonio y su grupo. Aún no entendía cómo era que esa bestia tenía amigos que lo protegían con sus vidas. ¿Qué no se suponía que los híbridos debían estar siempre solos? ¿Acaso esos humanos eran tan ciegos? Lanzó un largo suspiro intentando calmar sus nervios.

Un sonoro sollozo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, exaltándolo inmediatamente. Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible para que no lo descubrieran. Se giró muy lentamente y apartó algunas hojas de su rostro para poder ver quién había llegado a su escondite.

Su sonrisa maliciosa no tardó en aparecer al darse cuenta que quien lloraba, completamente sola a orillas del lago, era la sacerdotisa llamada Kagome, la que acompañaba a Inuyasha a todos lados. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese lugar y tan sola? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué razón estaría llorando? Lo que realmente le importaba es que ahora tenía la oportunidad ideal para vengarse del hanyou. Todavía no sabía con certeza como hacerlo, pero no pensaba desaprovechar el momento. Se dedicó a observarla mientras ella permanecía ahí, mirando fijamente el lago con suma tristeza.

Tras un par de horas, dejó de escuchar el llanto de la joven y volvió a girarse, encontrándola dormida con su espalda recargada en un árbol. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta ella, sentándose a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. ¿Debía matarla? ¿Utilizarla como anzuelo?

Los fríos ojos azules recorrieron el rostro de la mujer. Odiaba admitirlo pero la tal Kagome era realmente hermosa. Su piel blanca hacía perfecto contraste con su cabello negro, y sus pestañas rozaban ligeramente sus mejillas sonrosadas. A pesar de ser prácticamente una niña, su cuerpo ya se empezaba a desarrollar, y las ropas que utilizaba dejaban poco a la imaginación.

De la nada comenzó a sentir demasiado calor, las ropas pegándose a su fornido cuerpo. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado pensando así de ella? Se supone que la chica era su presa. Y nuevamente sus recuerdos lo llevaron a las incontables veces que la había visto luchando. Era ella quien defendía con mayor ímpetu al medio demonio, y resultaba increíble su lealtad, su entrega, su fortaleza. Parecía que el amor que le tenía a aquel hombre era su motor de vida, su razón. Aún con heridas, cansada y sin comer, siempre estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por defender a sus amigos.

Sin haberlo notado, ahora se encontraba aún más cerca del cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Esa niña definitivamente estaba loca, tonta y loca de amor.

Debía reconocer que él realmente no conocía ese sentimiento. Todas las mujeres con las que había compartido alguna cercanía habían sido algo pasajero. Por un momento se arrepintió de no haber disfrutado de esa experiencia, y se preguntó si en el mundo habría alguna persona que lo hubiera amado tal cual era, un cruel y sanguinario mercenario. Así era como ella quería al medio demonio. Y por eso lo odió aún más, porque la bestia tenía todo lo que él deseaba. La vida era muy injusta.

No supo en qué momento su mano se movió sin su consentimiento hasta reposarse en la frente de la joven, apartando un mechón de cabellos para descubrir sus ojos, que ahora estaban cerrados. Seguía durmiendo profundamente y no se había inmutado con su tacto. Entonces sus pensamientos volvieron al hanyou. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar sola a alguien tan… delicada? Se había enterado por Naraku que él tenía la manía de escapar a visitar a Kikyo, mujer a la que amó hace mucho tiempo pero que ahora sólo era un cuerpo de barro y huesos. Cada vez que esto sucedía la chica parecía sumirse en una profunda tristeza, tal como sucedía en este momento. Quizá por eso había llegado hecha un mar de lágrimas a ese lugar.

Sus sentimientos pronto cambiaron de rabia a tristeza, de coraje hacia Inuyasha a ternura por esa niña. Se maldijo internamente por dejarse afectar tanto por su presencia. Debía decidir rápido su nuevo curso de acción, pues seguramente el medio demonio no tardaría en llegar a buscarla. ¿Qué hacer con ella entonces?

El corazón de Bankotsu comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando una idea, demasiado descabellada para su gusto, cruzó por su cabeza. Sabía que era demasiado arriesgado lo que pretendía hacer, pero esa sería la mejor venganza que se le hubiera ocurrido. Y de nuevo giró la mirada hacia la chica que seguía perdida en sueños. Recorrió su rostro lentamente y se descubrió sonrojándose, como si fuera un maldito adolescente. Los segundos le parecieron eternos mientras más se acercaba a Kagome, hipnotizado por su dulce aroma. Su mente se quedó en blanco al ver esos labios rosados, y de un impulso se posó sobre ella, cubriendo esos labios con los propios. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba la suavidad de aquella boca, y entonces decidió que no quería moverse de ahí nunca. Era lo mejor que hubiese probado en años.

Los ruidos de las ramas lo exaltaron y se despegó inmediatamente de la chica, observando a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir los gritos de los amigos de la sacerdotisa a lo lejos, incluido Inuyasha. Volteó por última vez a verla, y ese semblante lleno de paz le provocó una sonrisa irónica. Que estúpido había sido. Esa chica lo atraía a sobremanera, ahora lo entendía. Por eso no había podido hacerle daño. ¡Maldición!

 _Nos volveremos a ver._ Depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Kagome y se marchó. A los pocos minutos, mientras la observaba desde su escondite, Inuyasha la encontró aun dormitando en el claro. Vio como ella despertaba y observaba al híbrido de forma curiosa, como si buscara respuesta a alguna pregunta que no había pronunciado. Acaso… ¿ella se habría dado cuenta de lo que hizo? No, eso no era posible. Entonces divisó como él le pedía disculpas otra vez, y ella como siempre respondía que ya no importaba.

La chica echó a andar siguiendo al hanyou, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del claro, pasando sus manos por sus labios. Había ahí una sensación que no sabía explicarse, una calidez que la embriagaba. ¿Y por qué tan de pronto sentía deseos de ver a aquel mercenario con el que habían luchado apenas un par de noches atrás? ¿Por qué habría soñado con él de _esa_ manera? Bankotsu ya se había retirado del lugar, decidiendo que era mejor sólo verla como lo había estado siempre desde hacía ya unas semanas, _desde lejos_.

Y fue entonces como, sin querer, había empezado lo que algún día sería la peor pesadilla del hanyou…

FIN

* * *

Lo que sigue en la historia lo dejo a su imaginación ;) mwahaha Es mi primer Bank/Kag, así que les agradezco mucho sus votos/reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

De verdad que muchas gracias por su apoyo, mi historia terminó en tercer lugar del reto y fui muy feliz. No esperaba que me fuera tan bien para ser mi primer fanfic de esta pareja... así que como agradecimiento les traigo la continuación. No creo extenderme mucho, tal vez sólo este y un capítulo más, pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como la primera parte :) Saludos especiales a todas las chicas del Círculo Mercenario.

* * *

Parte 2

No entendía cómo había terminado en esta posición tan ridícula. Hacía apenas unas semanas haría hasta lo imposible por matar a ese híbrido y lo hubiese logrado, pero ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, o entre Tessaiga y un árbol para ser más precisos. Inuyasha lo miraba con desprecio, pero él no podía hacer mucho con las heridas que ya le había provocado.

Se habían topado en el camino, y queriendo aprovecharse de la situación, intentó conseguir los fragmentos que la chica que lo acompañaba llevaba colgando de su cuello. Obviamente los demás habían salido en su defensa y había terminado luchando contra el hanyou. Se distrajo en el momento en que Kagome apareció en su campo de visión, y esa había sido la oportunidad perfecta para que su enemigo casi lo matara.

De no ser por esa chiquilla que ahora trataba de detener a esa bestia y llevárselo lejos, muy seguramente Bankotsu estaría ya sin vida. ¿Por qué no había acabado con el medio demonio cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Claro! Ahora lo recordaba, porque esa tal Kagome se moriría de la depresión y él no podía soportar la idea de verla con el corazón roto por su culpa. De seguro esa mujer era una bruja, pues sus sentimientos hacia ella no tenían ninguna razón de ser.

Se puso de pie como pudo y empezó a avanzar hacia el bosque, dejando atrás los gritos de la mujer e Inuyasha mientras discutían. No soportaba más la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Ya volvería otro día a terminar con todos ellos de una buena vez.

Tan solo unos minutos habían pasado cuando escuchó el crujir de las hojas tras de él y preparó su alabarda dispuesto a defenderse. Se detuvo de golpe y se sorprendió cuando un cuerpo, más pequeño de lo que hubiera esperado, chocó contra su espalda. Giró bruscamente para quedarse atónito al encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de la joven sacerdotisa.

\- Lo… lo siento… yo no… ¿te lastimé?- preguntó ella demostrando preocupación.

Él no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Realmente esta chica estaba tan loca como para ir a buscarlo? ¿Qué pretendía?

\- ¿Estás bien?- insistió.

\- Lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- ¡Oye! No tienes que ser tan grosero… solamente quería ayudarte.

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! Aléjate de mí, no entiendo cómo es que ese maldito de Inuyasha tolera estar cerca de ti.

Esperaba que ella siguiera gritando molesta, que le respondiera colérica, pero eso nunca sucedió. La joven agachó la mirada y dejó caer sus hombros. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Fue entonces cuando notó las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Perfecto, ahora la había hecho llorar. Había tocado una de las fibras más sensibles de la mujer por sus tontos celos.

\- Niña estúpida…

\- ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada de lo que sucede entre nosotros así que no hables. No sé ni porque me molesté en venir… - dijo entre sollozos. Había sido demasiado ingenua al creer que ese hombre tenía algo de bondad en su corazón.

Y ante la tristeza de la joven el mercenario no pudo controlarse. A grandes zancadas llegó hasta donde Kagome estaba parada y se lanzó hacia ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Por unos instantes imaginó que ella lo rechazaría, pero nuevamente lo sorprendió correspondiendo al abrazo. El tiempo se congeló entonces, y no había nada más delicioso que el calor y el aroma de la chica recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ojalá hubiera hecho esto mucho tiempo antes.

\- ¡Cálmate, ¿quieres? No soporto verte llorar! Y mucho menos por ese estúpido. - Sus últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, intentando que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba. Pero la joven lo escuchó claramente.

Se alejó lentamente de él y lo observó confundida sin poder hablar. Él parecía estar preocupado por ella pero Kagome no lograba entenderlo. Una sensación cálida se adueñó de su pecho al chocar su mirada con los ya no tan fríos ojos azules de Bankotsu, mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el torso del joven. El corazón del chico latía tan rápido como el de ella. ¿Era posible que…?

El asesino se apartó bruscamente de ella, como si su tacto lo quemara. Sintió el ardor recorrer desde su estómago hasta sus mejillas. No podía permitir que la mujer se percatara de las sensaciones que le estaba provocando.

\- Más te vale que no vuelvas a llorar enfrente de mí. Vete ya, estarán preocupados por ti.

\- Ban… Bankotsu, tú…

\- Estaré bien. ¡Largo!

La sacerdotisa asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, aun pensando en el cálido abrazo que le había dado el chico. Nuevamente sintió el cosquilleo en su cuerpo, parecido a aquel de su sueño en el lago. Quiso preguntarle si él realmente había estado ahí, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver que el moreno ya caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

Bankotsu se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Inuyasha y a esa niña y al mundo entero. ¿En qué maldito momento se había enamorado de ella? Tenía que resolver esa situación pronto.

Continuará...

* * *

Ya lo sé, es corto... peeeero creo que es buen punto para partirlo. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, pero la adultez me consume :( Va el tercer capítulo de lo que empezó como un one-shot y que gracias a ustedes terminó en una historia de varios capítulos.

Espero que les guste, en especial al hermoso Círculo Mercenario.

* * *

 **Parte 3**

Estaba consciente de que el moreno los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron con rumbo al Monte de las Ánimas, pero imaginó que él también estaba interesado en encontrar a Naraku.

Justo terminaba de refrescarse en el lago cerca de la aldea donde pasarían la noche cuando el hombre la tomó por la espalda, cubriendo su boca para evitar que gritara. El corazón de Kagome casi se detiene en ese instante, pero no sabía si de los nervios que Bankotsu le provocaba o del miedo que aún le tenía.

\- Más te vale que no hagas ruido si no quieres que mate a tu querida bestia. Ahora vístete. – le aventó sus ropas y se giró para darle algo de privacidad. Sabía que la chica era tímida en ese aspecto, y no pretendía arruinar el poco tiempo que les quedaba a solas.

\- Bankotsu, ¿qué es lo que quieres? No creas que no me di cuenta que me seguías.

\- Sacerdotisa, no seas tan ingenua. Solamente quiero encontrar esa estúpida perla y deshacerme de Naraku de una vez. Estoy harto de tener que seguir sus órdenes.

Ella se quedó callada, y no lograba entender esa extraña sensación de decepción que le causaron sus palabras. Por un instante creyó que el mercenario había querido verla, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del chico.

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que te buscaba? Debo reconocer que hoy me quedó muy claro porque ese híbrido no quiere dejarte ir… - recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de la joven, y ella se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos – pero no estoy interesado en ti de esa manera… o tal vez sí.

Se acercó a la chica hasta quedar justo frente a ella, casi rozando sus cuerpos. Kagome no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. ¿Era eso una confesión o estaba jugando con ella? Su rostro ardió cuando sintió el brazo de Bankotsu rodearla por la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

\- ¡D-deja de decir tonterías! Yo no quería verte, ni que estuviera loca.

\- ¿Y entonces porque sigues aquí? No parece molestarte mi presencia.

\- Y-yo…

El moreno la observaba fijamente, sus reacciones lo tenían hipnotizado. No podía dejar de pensar en su respiración agitada, los ojos brillosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su aroma tan dulce… Esa mujer le resultaba terriblemente atractiva.

Sin lograr contener sus deseos, subió su mano hasta la nuca de ella y la jaló, juntando sus labios en un beso acalorado. Kagome tardó unos segundos en responder, pero pronto se encontró lanzando sus brazos sobre los hombros del joven, y él no dudó en abrazarla con más fuerza. Pasaron segundos y sus bocas seguían en una batalla llena de pasión y de algo más que ninguno de los dos podía o quería reconocer.

Se separaron hasta que faltó el aire, y la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si justo acabara de comprender lo que había sucedido. Él le sonrió antes de besarla nuevamente, esta vez sin hubo prisas, disfrutaba del sabor de esos labios que tanto había soñado en los últimos meses. Y ella no podía ignorar la calidez y la paz que sentía en esos momentos.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron, el moreno tomó unos segundos en recuperar la compostura para después alejarse unos pasos de ella.

\- Qué ironía, una sacerdotisa y un asesino… - se burló. Necesitaba distraerse del enorme deseo que lo quemaba y que lo incitaba a llevársela con él. Eso solamente le complicaría las cosas.

\- Tú… Bankotsu, sé que no eres malo… deberías… tal vez si vienes con nosotros…

\- No seas tonta. Jamás funcionaría – respondió, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se refería a una relación entre los dos, y no tanto a la propuesta de la chica. – Naraku se oculta en la montaña porque está débil. Sabe que un demonio no podría entrar, así que deberían ir antes de que se recupere.

Se giró para retirarse, pero al no escuchar respuesta de la joven volteó a verla nuevamente. Los ojos chocolate reflejaban un sinfín de emociones y él se encontró nuevamente avanzando hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de Kagome sin apartar su vista de aquellos ojos.

\- Te veré en el monte. Cuídate. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Tenía que alejarse de ella, lo estaba volviendo loco de lo mucho que le gustaba. _Maldita sea,_ pensó.

No logró escuchar el suspiro que escapó de los labios de la joven, quien en voz baja sólo atinó a responder:

\- Por favor, cuídate tú también…

Kagome volvió tarde al campamento, y mientras todos dormían ella no podía dejar de pensar en el mercenario. ¿Qué le había hecho?

* * *

Bien, ya sólo queda un capítulo más que tengo casi listo (los tuve que separar porque iba a quedar demasiado largo). No había querido publicar porque quería tener ya todo armado y esta vez no tardarme tanto :) gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus reviews, que de eso vivimos!

Besoooos


End file.
